Ammu-Nation
[[Plik:Ammu-Nation (III - logo).svg|right|300px|Logo Ammu-Nation w 2001]] Ammu-Nation (w GTA III – Amu-Nacja'Ten wariant pojawia się w komunikatach FARE5 (wskazanie celu w misji taksówkarskiej), M2_F (porada w misji ''Żegnaj 'Okrągły' Lee Chong), LM4_C (wypowiedź Luigiego Goterellego w misji Alfons), RM1_4 (porada w misji Uciszyć kapusia) i UZI_IN (komunikat o odblokowaniu uzi)., 'Amu-nacja'Ten wariant pojawia się w komunikacie AMMU, który definiuje poradę pojawiającą się po wejściu w ikonę przed sklepem w Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł., 'Ammu-nacja'Ten wariant pojawia się w komunikacie COLT_IN, który dotyczy informacji o odblokowaniu pistoletu)) – sklep z bronią występujący w grach uniwersum 3D, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars i Grand Theft Auto V. Tutaj gracz może kupić pancerz i wiele rodzajów broni, począwszy od pistoletów, a na minigunie czy wyrzutni rakiet kończąc. Nazwa Ammu-Nation jest połączeniem słów ammunition (amunicja) i nation (nacja). Cała sieć została założona w 1963 roku, jak podaje strona internetowa. Na początku każdej z gier, w Ammu-Nation są dostępne tylko słabe rodzaje broni, lepsze są odblokowywane w miarę postępów w grze. Sklep ten nie występuje w Grand Theft Auto IV ani w dodatkach do tej gry, ponieważ z powodu wysokiej przestępczości burmistrz tego miasta bardzo ograniczył sprzedaż i posiadanie broni w celu zmniejszenia przestępczości. Można jednak kupować bronie w Liberty City Gun Club lub od swojego przyjaciela, Little Jacoba oraz Terry'ego w The Lost and Damned i Armando w The Ballad of Gay Tony. Grand Theft Auto III thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Portland, 2001 thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' na Wyspie Staunton, 2001 W Liberty City znajdują się dwa lokale Amu-Nacji: pierwszy w Portland, na pograniczu Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł i Saint Mark's, drugi na Wyspie Staunton, w Newport. W GTA III bronie kupuje się wchodząc na unoszące się w powietrzu ich symbole. System ten jest bardzo niekomfortowy, ponieważ gracz może przypadkowo wejść w ikonę broni, której nie chciał kupić. Kiedy gracz wchodzi do sklepu, kamera zmienia pozycję, ukazując gracza z rogu sklepu, aż do wyjścia ze sklepu. Sprzedawca w sklepie posiada obrzyn, i używa go, gdy gracz użyje broni w sklepie. W tej odsłonie serii, sklep ten sponsoruje program telewizyjny Liberty City Survivor. Ciekawostki *W podwórzu obok Ammu-Nation ulokowanego w Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł występuje specyficzny błąd, uniemożliwiający graczowi znajdującemu się w jego obrębie zdobycie poziomu poszukiwań wyższego niż drugi. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Ocean Beach, 1986 thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Vice Point, 1986thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Downtown, 1986 W tej części kamera już nie jest w rogu sklepu podążając za graczem, lecz gracz sam może kontrolować swoją kamerą jak przebywając poza sklepem. Bronie można kupować, wchodząc w różowy znacznik wewnątrz sklepu. W tej części wybieramy broń jaką chcemy kupić, a następnie klikamy klawisz odpowiedzialny za jej zakup. System ten przetrwał w kolejnych częściach. Każde Ammu-Nation w Vice City posiada inną broń do zaoferowania. Dodatkowo Ammu-Nation w Downtown posiada dostępną dla gracza po misji ''Strzelec'' strzelnicę. Zaliczenie jej jest wymagane do przejścia gry w 100%. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Market, 1992 thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w El Quebrados, 1992 [[Plik:Ammu-Nation (SA - wnętrze).jpg|thumb|200px|Wnętrze Ammu-Nation w San Andreas]] thumb|200px|Inny widok wnętrza [[Plik:Strzelnica wiejska Ammu-Nation (SA).jpg|thumb|200px|Strzelnica przy Ammu-Nation w Blueberry]] Bronie w tej części gry można kupować wchodząc w czerwony znacznik wewnątrz sklepów. System ten jest niemalże identyczny do tego z Vice City.'' Ammu-Nation'' odblokowuje się dopiero po misji Doberman. W każdym sklepie jest taki sam asortyment broni, w niektórych z nich, możemy znaleźć nawet gwoździe (niemożliwe do kupienia dla gracza), czy naboje. Część sklepów posiada strzelnice, których ukończenie jest obowiązkowe do ukończenia gry na 100%. Lista sklepów: '''Los Santos * Market * Willowfield Red County * Blueberry * Palomino Creek Whetstone * Angel Pine San Fierro * Ocean Flats Tierra Robada * El Quebrados Bone County * Fort Carson Las Venturas * Old Venturas Strip * Come-A-Lot * Whitewood Estates Ciekawostki * W tzw. Wszechświecie Ukrytych Interiorów (ang. Hidden Interiors Universe) można odnaleźć nieużywany interior z dwupiętrowym sklepem Ammu-Nation. * W pierwotnej wersji gry, aktualna ikonka Ammu-Nation na radarze pokazywała pozycję placu Emmeta, zaś sam sklep miał nieco inny symbol, co widać na tym screenie. * Ammu-Nation w El Quebrados ma unikalny interior, którego nie posiada żaden inny sklep. * Istnieje błąd związany ze strzelnicą polegający na tym, że po wejściu w marker i wyjściu ze strzelnicy otrzymamy dodatkową amunicję do większości broni. * Obok Ammu-Nation w Bone County znajduje się odkryta strzelnica, ale nie ma możliwości korzystania z niej (możemy tylko po niej pochodzić). Grand Theft Auto Advance thumb|200px|Dach sklepu z jego logiem thumb|200px|Ekran zakupu broni Bronie do kupienia są pokazywane po stanięciu gracza w znacznik przed sklepem Ammu-Nation. W czasie zakupu broni gra jest zatrzymywana (nikt nie może zabić gracza czy go złapać). Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories thumb|250px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Portland Sklepy Ammu-Nation w GTA Liberty City Stories znajdują się w tych samych miejscach co w GTA III. System kupowania broni jest ten sam co w Vice City ''(jednak kamera również zmienia pozycje do rogu sklepu podążając za graczem). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories thumb|200px|[[Derek the Dodo – maskotka ''Ammu-Nation w 1984 roku, używana w czasie reklam]] thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Vice Point, 1984 thumb|200px|''Ammu-Nation'' w Ocean Beach, 1984 Sklepy Ammu-Nation w GTA Vice City Stories znajdują się w tych samych miejscach co w GTA Vice City. Można obniżyć cenę broni poprzez ukończenie wszystkich poziomów na strzelnicy Phil's Shooting Range. System kupowania broni jest identyczny do tego z Vice City. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars right W Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Ammu-Nation posiada stronę internetową na której gracz dokonuje zakupu broni. Broń zostaje po zakupie dostarczona do kryjówki. W tej grze sklep z bronią jest również sponsorem jednej ze zdrapek Liberty City Lotto. Na ulicach miasta możemy też spotkać ciężarówki Yankee należące do firmy. Po odpowiednim uszkodzeniu takiej ciężarówki wyjdzie z niej kierowca ze strzelbą. Po odwiezieniu rzeczonej ciężarówki do kryjówki uruchomi się mini-gra, w której zerwiemy klapę zmykającą tylne drzwi ciężarówki. Po zakończeniu mini-gry z furgonetki wypadnie broń, którą możemy zebrać. Grand Theft Auto V Ammu-Nation powrócił w Grand Theft Auto V. W tej części oprócz broni wszelkiego rodzaju można kupić także okulary, topy, kamizelki kuloodporne oraz skorzystać ze strzelnicy. W całym stanie znajduje się łącznie 11 sklepów. Sieć jest notowana na giełdzie BAWSAQ. Dodatkowo jeśli gracz ukończy daną postacią wszystkie konkurencje na strzelnicy przynajmniej na brąz to ta otrzyma 10% zniżki na wszystkie przedmioty znajdujące się w nim. Jeśli ukończy wszystkie przynajmniej na srebro otrzyma 15%, a na złoto 25%. Strzelnice Strzelnice możemy znaleźć we wszystkich grach uniwersum 3D, prócz GTA III, LCS i VCS. W tej ostatniej grze strzelnica występuję, lecz nie znajduje się ona w Ammu-Nation. Gracz może na strzelnicy zarobić i poćwiczyć strzelanie. Galeria Plik:Ammu-Nation (reklama).gif|Reklama Ammu-Nation Plik:We Don't Shoot Blanks (III).png|Reklama We Don't Shoot Blanks Plik:Yankee (CW - 2).png|Yankee należące do Ammu-Nation w GTA: Chinatown Wars Plik:Zdrapka Ammu-Nation (CW).png|Zdrapka firmy w GTA: Chinatown Wars Linki zewnętrzne * Strona w GTA III * Strona internetowa w GTA: Liberty City Stories Kategoria:Sklepy z bronią Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto III Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto Advance Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto V de:Ammu-Nation en:Ammu-Nation es:Ammu-Nation fi:Ammu-Nation fr:Ammu-Nation hu:Ammu-nation it:Ammu-Nation nl:Ammu-Nation pt:Ammu-Nation ru:Ammu-Nation